


Of Ghosts And Late Night Kisses

by berryblonde



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Has No Idea How To Protect Yourself From Ghosts, First Kiss, M/M, Post Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: Gavin is convinced that his apartment is haunted. To prove it to Connor, he invites the android over to stay the night.





	Of Ghosts And Late Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, based on two prompts i got on tumblr. Yeah. Not a drabble. Huge thanks to Chibi for spell-checking, my spelling is a mess ashdjasd

“I swear my house is haunted.”

Gavin huffed as he crossed his arms, looking at Connor expantantly. Catching sleep hadn’t been easy the last few nights, not with all the constant noise and movement and flickering of lights that had been going on in his apartment.

At first, he had been content with brushing it off as his cats wandering around the living room and kitchen, maybe the lights in the building malfunctioning.

But when his cats had been sleeping soundly in his bed with him and they noises, the bagning and clinking hadn’t stopped, he hadn’t been so sure anymore.

More than once had he stormed into his living room, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and holding his gun up to shoot a possible intruder, only to find the room empty and strangely — cold.

Connor, of course, rational and logical Connor, hadn’t believed him. Not the first time he had brought it up, and he certainly didn’t seem to do it now. Always claimed that there’s some sort of rational explanation.

Yeah. Sure. If there was, Gavin would have found it by now. No, he was absolutely sure the building was being haunted. He wasn’t the first one to complain about strange things going on there— he knew for a fact that his neighbor, dear, old, if slightly weird, Ms. Fitzpatrick had complained about her cats waking her up meowing at nothing more than once.

The other simply stared at him, and Gavin could see how much he was straining himself not to roll his eyes.

“I can prove it to you!” There was desperation in his voice, and he really wanted Connor to believe him — really wanted to prove that he wasn’t crazy, that he wasn’t imagining things.

“Gavin, there’s no such things as ghosts or demons. I know humans like to explain strange phenomena with the existence of these entities, but I promise you, they’re not real,” Connor said sternly, and Gavin narrowed his eyes.

They should be be working, but this little argument of theirs seemed more important right now.

“Last night you sent me an alarming number of text messages about various things that I do not want to repeat right now while you were inebriated, are you sure you didn’t simply misinterpret things?”

“Was I really that drunk?” Gavin mumbled, averting his eyes for a second. Knowing himself, he might have been. When he was scared, when he needed to take his mind off of things, he drank or smoked, or maybe picked up a random stranger at a bar — except lately, he hadn’t done the latter. And the reason for that was right in front of him, this plastic idiot that he’d been pining after for ages now.

He really had no right to pick on Hank for his drinking habit and his quick attachment to the android.

“Spend the night at my place!” He offered without thinking. “You’ll see that I’m fucking right. That place is haunted, I fucking swear it!”

Connor appeared to be more than a bit taken aback my Gavin’s suggestion, and Gavin had to admit, so was he. He wasn’t sure whether inviting Connor over was the best idea, not with the way he felt towards not, not without knowing if Connor even saw him as a friend.

“And then what?” Connor asked cautiously, LED swirling yellow. He seemed to be in thoughts, contemplating, and Gavin bit his tongue, unsure what to say.

“We stay up. You’re off work tomorrow, right? Well, so am I.” Where was he even going with this? “We stay up, and you’ll fucking see that the house is haunted.”

“How are you so sure of that? Maybe your ghost won’t show itself if someone else is there,” Connor mused, and Gavin thought he might be right. Defensively, he raised his hands, shrugged his shoulder.

“Hey, it was just an idea,” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “You don’t have to. Just thought you might believe me if you notice it with your own eyes. Sensors. Whatever.

Plus,” and he felt almost bad for playing that card, “I could introduce you to Nugget and Gil.”

At the mention of his cats Connor perked up. He had shown the android pictures of his two cats before, and he knew Connor loved animals. And maybe he was just a bit desperate to prove to the android that he was right.

It took a few seconds, but then Connor’s resolves diminished, and he sighed.

“Fine, Detective,” he gave in, and Gavin knew the other was frustrated with him. Connor only called him by his title when he was particularly annoyed or wanted to tease him.

“Fine,” Gavin responded, his voice dripping with smug victory, masking his nervousness about having Connor in his apartment. “See you at eight?”

~

Pacing up and down his apartment Gavin did his best ignore his fucking nerves, It was just Connor. Coming over to go ghost-hunting. Kinda. Ghost watching? Ghost waiting? He wasn’t fucking sure and truth be told he didn’t even care.

Candles, salt, even a wreath of roses and a wooden cross were lying around on the table, some sage too. Everything he might need to fend off a ghost or spirit or demon, at least, if what TV shows and the internet had told him was right.

A sharp, rhythmical knock on his door tore him out of his thoughts, scaring him and causing him to nearly trip of Gilbert, the fat, gray cat lying right in the middle of the living room.

Breathing in deeply he went to open the door.

Connor had lost the suit he always wore to work it seemed, instead wearing a comfortable looking pullover and a pair of jeans.

With wide gestures Gavin invited him in. “Welcome to my shithole of an apartment,” he grinned.

“Gil’s over there, Nugget’s— I have no idea where she is, to be honest.” He shrugged, before noticing the box Connor was holding.

“What’s that?”

“A board game, I believe,” Connor replied, making himself comfortable on the couch, setting down the box in front of him on the coffee table.

“Why the fuck did you bring a board game?”

“Hank advised me to bring it. He says he found it in his attic a while ago. It’s called “Ouija” I think.”

Gavin could feel all the color of his face drain. Of course. Of course the idiot, adorable idiot, but idiot nevertheless, would bring a fucking Ouija board. He wasn’t even sure whether he believed Connor that Hank was behind it.

“Uh-huh,” Gavin said raising an eyebrow.

Connor simply nodded in response, and opened the box. “Are you interested in playing a round?”

There. That mischievous glint was all Gavin needed to know. Connor knew exactly what that shitty board was for, and Gavin absolutely wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of scaring him with it.

“Later, maybe,” Gavin says, as nonchalantly as possible. “I wouldn’t want you to get _scared_ yet,” he grinned, hoping Connor would buy it.

“Why would I get scared of a board game?” Connor asked. A challenge. Gavin swallowed.

“I thought you had a super computer up there.” He tapped against his temple. “I’m pretty sure you know what that’s for, Con.”

“If you say so.”

There was a hint of disappointment in the android’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, and he set the box aside.

His eyes wandered over to the kitchen table. “I’m sure that’s not necessary, Gavin.”

“Hey, better safe than sorry.”

With that, he dropped down onto the couch next to Connor and turned on the TV, overly aware of the others presence next to him.

The next few hours crawled by, filled with talking, petting the cats and one espresso shot after another. Connor looked at him judgingly each time Gavin got up to get himself another caffeine fix, but who was Connor to tell him what to do?

The closer the clock came to midnight, the more nervous Gavin got. A few minutes before 12 a.m. he stood up to get everything he had sprawled over the kitchen table and place it near him.

He even attempted to draw a circle around them with the salt, until he saw Connor snicker behind his hand.

“You’re an ass, you know that, tin can?” He said through gritted teeth, salt still in hand.

“I simply doubt that a paranormal entity would let itself be bothered by _salt_.”

“Well, it’s worth a fucking try, isn’t it? You can stay out of my salt circle if you want to, get eaten by a fucking demon, if that’s what you want.”

Without giving Connor another look he drew a circle around the couch and places the candles, lighting them with a match.

Nugget and Gilbert had been locked into his bedroom with enough food and entertainment to last the night, just to exclude the possibility that one of them was making the strange noises.

Connor was still watching him with a sceptic look on his face, the Ouija board on the table. There was no way in hell he’d even touch the thing, Gavin thought as he sat down and lit some incense. Not after that one time he and Eli had used one when they had been around ten, and he had been having nightmares ever since.

His brother had simply laughed at him when he had told him about the apartment being haunted, and Gavin wasn’t sure if he would forgive the bastard, both for that and for scaring him so much with the damned board when they were children.

The TV played on and the clock kept ticking, and the later it got, the more on edge Gavin felt. Connor, on the other hand, seemed to be calmer than ever, eyes focused on the TV screen in front of him, probably not even caring that him and Gavin were sitting so close on the small couch that they were almost touching. _Almost_. It would be so easy to reach out and grab the other’s hand, or grab his shirt and pull him in and —

_Clink!_

The sound make Gavin whip around, above him, the lights flickered. Even Connor seemed to redirect his attention from the TV screen to what was going on the apartment.

“See!” Gavin exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

“I _see_ , that the lights in this building are unreliable,” Connor countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Fucking asshole,” Gavin mumbled, and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Were the lights dimmer now? He felt like they were. Did Connor dim them down? Could he do that? Would the bastard do that?

Was the room colder now?

“Connor!” Gavin hissed quietly, glancing over to the clock. Almost 3 a.m. Almost witching hour.

“Yes?”

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?” The lights flickered.

“This!”

“I assure you, I have nothing to do with the lights malfunctioning. Maybe you should talk to your landlord?”

“If it’s not your doing,” he grumbles, hands trembling, frantically lighting more incense, “then do you fucking believe me now that this place is haunted?”

“Gavin, this seems to be a simply technical malfunction.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin spat.

Connor had the _audacity_ to grin at him for a second, before his smile fell.

“Are you scared?” He asked, creeping just a bit closer, voice soft and almost concerned. The warmth the android always seemed to radiate was insane, and Gavin could feel himself shuffling to close the distance between them even more without wanting to.

“Of course I’m not, dipshit!”

“But you’re trembling,” Connor said gently, one of his hands coming up to hold Gavin’s, hold it still, so he couldn’t move it anymore.

“That’s because it got so fucking cold suddenly!”

“You know,” Connor looked at him, an intense look in his eyes, the lights flickering again.

“I’m glad you invited me here,” he murmured, and then, before Gavin could contemplate the words, the lights shut off.

Gavin held back a yelp, and he felt Connor pulling him close.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Connor said quietly, placing one hand on Gavin’s cheek. “Didn’t you draw a circle with salt earlier?”

There it was again, that mischievous glint.

Gavin glared at him, but refused to move away. He’d wanted to be this close to the other in so long now, and he wasn’t about to give it up just because Connor was being a little shit.

“Stop mocking me.”

“I’m sorry.” Gavin was sure he wasn’t. Was he imagining it, or was Connor’s face even closer now?

“If you’re scared, I could—”

_Bang!_

Another sound, origin indiscernible.

“What the fuck,” Gavin whispered. “Do you fucking believe me now?”

“Strange sounds aren’t enough to make me believe in ghosts, Gav.”

 _Gav_. Despite the fact that the room felt colder than it should at this time of the year he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Connor had never called him by a nickname before, other than using his title to tease him.

But was this really the right opportunity to start?

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am, dipshit,” he snorted, leaning into the other’s hand. So close. If he leaned forward, he could just— could just kiss Connor. It would be so easy, here in his cold, dark apartment, the other’s face only lit by the soft flame of the candles on the floor, brown eyes warm and lips so _inviting_.

Without really thinking about it he shrunk the distance between them, moved closer.

Connor did the same. He could feel the other’s artificial breath on his lips, and for a second, he wondered whether Connor would be able to analyze his breath in this proximity.

When their lips finally met, Gavin wasn’t sure who had moved in first, and he didn’t care. His eyes fluttered shut, and the scary apartment, the ghost or demon or whatever had been haunting him was momentarily forgotten.

All that was important were those unnaturally soft lips against his chapped ones, those hands on his cheek and then his neck and shoulder, roaming his skin, his own fingers buried in soft, brown locks.

Connor’s lips moved clumsily against his, and he recognized the android must be pretty inexperienced. Was this his first kiss? The thought made him feel guilty ever so slightly, made him consider pulling away. Connor took that decision away from him when he grabbed Gavin’s shirt, pulled him even closer and climbed onto his lap, movements awkward yet determined.

The sudden change surprised him and he let out a small gasp into the other’s mouth, feeling Connor smile against his lips.

Connor’s lips parted slightly, and Gavin didn’t even hesitate slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring it with his own, wanting to take in every bit, every millimeter of it, wanting the other close, close, close.

Little flashes of lighting, as if he was electrically charged, wherever Connor’s hands wandered. His bare arms, his neck, _under his shirt_ , lifting the thin fabric ever so slightly until he let his hands roam over Gavin’s abdomen. His breath hitched, and he allowed his mouth to travel away from Connor’s, leaving soft kisses on his cheek and along his jawline, his hands wandering down the other’s back.

The room didn’t feel cold anymore.

 _”Gavin,”_ the android panted as Gavin began trailing kisses down his neck, and suddenly, Gavin was very aware what he was doing.

He was making out with Connor.

With _Connor_.

In his haunted apartment.

Part of him wanted to push the android away, terrified that he had made a mistake. Connor’s caressing stopped, and he sat back, looking at Gavin with a questioning look in his eyes, faced flushed blue from their previous activity, lips swollen and pupils dilated.

“Gavin?” he asked, unsure.

“I’m— I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I shouldn’t have—”

Connor placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, shuffled closer, and Gavin had to bite his lip to suppress making a sound when Connor grazed a very sensitive part with his thigh.

Instead of saying anything, the android simply bent down and kissed him again, slower this time, less hungry, softer. It was almost… comforting.

When they parted again Gavin was panting, desperate for air but just as desperate for Connor, who was still sitting on his lap, smiling at him warmly.

“There’s no need to apologize, _Detective_ ,” he said, resting his forehead against Gavin’s, his hand now caressing his cheek. The use of his title in combination with the way Connor said it, the words rolling from his tongue and his gaze heated, face flushed made the words go straight to his lower abdomen, heat pooling there and Gavin swallowed. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time now.”

His eyes widened slightly, surprise written all over his features before he chuckled lightly. “I can’t say I don’t feel the same way,” he grinned. “Even if it’s in my shitty-ass haunted apartment.”

“I told you before, _Detective —”_ Connor shifted in his lap, and Gavin couldn’t help but gasp at the added pressure. “There’s no such thing as ghosts here.”

With that, he leaned down again, locking his lips with the other’s, exchanging heated kisses, promising touches.

And whether Gavin’s apartment was haunted or not, it didn’t seem to matter all that much anymore. Not with Connor close to him like this.

Maybe he needed to thank that ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts, i'd love to know your opinion <3 Feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr [@unacceptable-bisexual](https://unacceptable-bisexual.tumblr.com)! I'm always happy to hear from you guys <3


End file.
